The present invention relates to a post-processing system for mixing and collecting sheets with images formed in an image forming section and a sheet inserted from the outside in a collecting section to perform post-processing on the bunch of sheets.
Generally, this type of post-processing system is comprised of an image formation apparatus and a post-processing apparatus (finisher) coupled to the downstream side of the image formation apparatus, and is known as a system in which the post-processing apparatus collates and collects sheets with images formed in the image formation apparatus to perform post-processing such as binding processing and bookbinding processing, and stores the sheets in a storage stacker. Then, the stapler unit is known as the binding processing means, and the bookbinding unit is known as the bookbinding processing.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a system in which a bookbinding apparatus is disposed downstream of an image formation apparatus, and a post-processing apparatus is disposed downstream of the bookbinding apparatus, and the system is configured so that the post-processing apparatus collates and collects sheets with images formed in the image formation apparatus on the upstream side, applies an adhesive to the bunch of sheets, and covers the bunch with a front-cover sheet for cover bookbinding. In the apparatus in the Document, the Document discloses the configuration in which the apparatus collates the image-formed sheets, and transfers the sheets to an adhesive application position using a job finish signal of image formation to perform the bookbinding processing.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 2 discloses a bookbinding apparatus which sets a bunch of sheets, which are collated from the outside, in a sheet collection portion (tray), and transfers the bunch to an adhesive application position using a set finish signal to perform the bookbinding processing. It is disclosed in Document 2 that the bookbinding apparatus is disposed alone (standalone), an operator sets a bunch of sheets printed outside in a tray provided in the bookbinding apparatus, and that the bookbinding apparatus applies an adhesive using the set finish signal, and performs cover fastening.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-62202 (FIG. 1)    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-73048 (FIG. 1)
As described above, the system is known in Patent Document 1 and the like in which the sheets with images formed in the image formation apparatus are collated and collected in bunch form in the post-processing apparatus provided on the downstream side, and the bunch of sheets undergoes bookbinding. Further, the apparatus is known in Patent Document 2 and the like which performs bookbinding processing on a bunch of sheets that are printed by the outside printing method and that are collated.
However, in the image formation system comprised of the image formation apparatus and post-processing apparatus, it is not possible that part of a series of document sheets are generated in the image formation apparatus, and that the post-processing apparatus adds a sheet generated by another printing method to the sheets to mix for bookbinding finish. Accordingly, it is considered impossible that a sheet subjected to special printing such as, for example, gravure printing, glossy printing and hologram printing is mixed to sheets generated in the image formation apparatus, sheets are collated, and that bookbinding is performed on the bunch of sheets.
For such mixing of an external document sheet, it is required that the sheet is mixed as a prior page, subsequent page, or middle page of sheets generated in the image formation apparatus, but it is impossible to meet any requirements in the conventional system.
Therefore, the inventor of the invention reached the idea of providing a “mixing post-processing mode” in the post-processing system comprised of the image formation apparatus and post-processing apparatus, and configuring so that the post-processing operation is started using an operation signal of an operator in this mode. It is thereby possible to mix an external document sheet as a prior page, subsequent page, or middle page and perform bookbinding finish.
In the invention, it is an object to provide a post-processing system for enabling a sheet prepared in a different printing apparatus to be mixed and undergo post-processing when the post-processing apparatus performs bookbinding finish on sheets with images formed in the image formation apparatus.